


细雨落人间

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 神魔妖怪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	细雨落人间

00

你不喜欢他吗？

喜欢。

那你为什么要躲他？

01

杨九郎提着茶叶回家的时候，天色渐晚。二斤茶叶从下午买到了晚上，张云雷挑着灯花见杨九郎进来，把手里的剪子给放下来。

“怎么买到这样晚？”

“嗯，路上看见有人，说了一会儿话。”杨九郎把茶叶放在桌子上，勉强露出一个笑来，“吃饭了吗，专门等我的？”

“等你回来一起吃。”张云雷吩咐着下人把饭菜端上来，要去牵杨九郎的手，没想到杨九郎躲了过去。一个细微的举动，让张云雷的眼中闪过一丝失落。

随后他抬起头，对着杨九郎笑道：“饭菜一直在锅上热着，怕你回来的时候凉掉不好吃。”

杨九郎说今日他要出门，贪睡的张云雷本来没觉得有什么奇怪，翻过身去依旧睡着。杨九郎坐在床缘边上穿好鞋，回过头去看着床上夹着被子睡觉的人，补了一句。

“我是去寺里烧香。”

被子里的人踢了两下被子，依旧睡着没有动静。

“我说，我要去寺里烧香祈福，”杨九郎把手搭在张云雷肩膀上，对着他的耳根吹气，惹得张云雷用手肘抵他的胸口他才笑道，“要不要我给你许什么愿望？”

“没什么愿望好许。”张云雷冷冷道，“今天不逢节不逢会，你去那儿干什么？”

杨九郎没答话，只是张开嘴含住了张云雷的耳垂，仔细地舔了一会儿。唇慢慢移到嘴角，张云雷躺平身子，把杨九郎直接拉进了被窝里。

刚穿好的鞋被甩在地上，张云雷压着杨九郎胡闹了好一会儿才放开他。张云雷看着杨九郎冒着汗的额头，绯红的眼角，摸着他的脸道：“九郎，不去好不好？”

“可是我约了人，家里茶叶也没有了，我顺便去买点回来。”

回来之后便是这个样子了，不让张云雷碰，也不让张云雷摸。聊天答话的时候也是心不在焉的样子，张云雷坐在桌旁，看着正脱衣裳准备洗脚的人，把要过来伺候洗脚的人喊下去，自己坐在了板凳上。

“九郎，我给你洗脚。”

白皙修长的手指刚入水，还没摸到脚，杨九郎立刻把脚缩了回去随意地擦了两下。

“不用麻烦了，我洗好了。”

02

心爱之人躺在身侧却远隔天边是什么感受。张云雷没有睡意，翻身坐起来。杨九郎怕他半夜睡觉不老实，每回都睡在外面，而现在睡在外面的杨九郎更像是一堵墙，把张云雷困在了里面。

杨九郎的背挺得僵直，肩膀都是硬的不能放松。张云雷知道他没睡，靠过去，从后面贴住了他的耳朵。

“九郎，陪我说说话吧。”

心慌的雨水在外面落了下来，盖住了所有的声音。这雨来的太巧了，正好把杨九郎慌乱的心跳声盖住。杨九郎翻身过来，张云雷那双如深渊一样的眸子印在他的眼中。

这样一张好看的脸，一开始，是怎么喜欢上的呢？他甚至都没怀疑过张云雷的不请自来，只是在张云雷用他那双眼睛看着自己的时候，连思索都没有，直接把人请进了屋。

也是这样的雨天，张云雷并没有撑伞，一袭白衣湿透了半边的肩膀。雨天里冷瑟的风吹得他直发抖，他说：“可以给我一杯茶吗？”

茶香四溢，那双好看的眼睛垂下来，睫毛闪着阴翳之中漏出来的光。就是他抬眼的那一刹那，杨九郎觉得自己的脸都烧红了，想要转过头去却又想多看几眼。

那双冰凉的手抚上来，杨九郎没有拒绝，心里想的竟然是要捂热它。为张云雷拂去雨水的寒凉，掸走人生的冰冷。

撬开牙关，张云雷没急着亲吻，只是用唇蹭着杨九郎的唇。一下又一下的，摩挲在杨九郎的心上。张云雷看出了杨九郎的心不在焉，看出了他的迟疑和无所作为。

张云雷笑了，那双漂亮的眼睛是会说话的。即使是他笑着，杨九郎依旧看到了张云雷眼中的失落。张云雷把这种失落隐藏得很好，没一会儿他就又变成了那个扬着嘴角歪着头笑的少年模样。

“九郎，你在害怕我。”张云雷抿着唇，他没有问杨九郎，只是自言自语。心上人的每一个动作，都瞒不过他的眼睛，张云雷不知道自己做错了什么，也没打算要杨九郎解释着什么。

“你在躲我。”张云雷印上杨九郎的唇，扣住他的两只手将他举到头顶，“今天去寺里，许了什么愿望？”

“许的愿望要放在心里，要虔诚才能够实现。”杨九郎摇了摇头，“我没有躲你，我累了。”

张云雷就这么放开了杨九郎。他重新躺下来，一只手从底下搂住杨九郎的腰，把他搂到自己怀里。

“就让我抱一会儿，九郎。”

“我不会伤害你的。”

03

杨九郎去寺里许愿只是一个由头，只是能够出来而已。许完愿望，杨九郎去了前一天小和尚给他的地点。小和尚说，要带他脱离妖魔。

小和尚说，住在你家里的张云雷，是只妖，幻化成人形，遁入尘世之中，偏偏让你给遇见了。他看上你，吸你的阳气，是要害你。

这些话杨九郎在那些故事里听说过，他并不知道这些故事的真假，从来也没信过。小和尚点化他，他一概摇头，他说张云雷才不是什么妖怪呢。

他是我在雨天带回来的，他肩膀都湿透了，他的手都是冰凉的。他怎么是妖呢，他怎么会害我呢，他从没做什么伤害我的事情，我知道，他喜欢我的。

“他没有伤害你吗？”小和尚笑着点了点他的额头，“你和他做过的事情，你好好看看。他是人是妖，由你自己去分辨。”

眼前一片清明，曾经和张云雷做过的事情在他的脑海中走马灯一样地走过去。他们每一次的相拥和亲吻，每一次在床上的翻云覆雨。杨九郎看到额头沁汗的自己，也看到了在自己身上，伏着的张云雷。

确确实实，是一只妖。

杨九郎还记得和张云雷肌肤相亲的感觉，他的汗毛从头到脚地竖立了起来，那些过去有的所有甜蜜都成了往上冲流的血液，流进脑子里。

“你看吧，他是一只妖，他会害你。”

杨九郎不知道自己是怎么回到家的，他没忘记自己要买二斤茶叶回家，等他回到家再看到张云雷的时候，他满脑子都是小和尚给他看的东西。

张云雷是一只妖。

人和妖在一起会怎么样，会死吗，会遭天谴吗？和张云雷在一起的日子是快乐的，杨九郎从没这样快乐过，是妖又如何。

可是小和尚告诉他，人妖是不能在一起的。收妖的人会来把他收走，如果他还和你在一起，你会死的。

“那他呢，张云雷呢？”

“他当然是被收了魂魄，打回原形，再也不能看这个人间一眼。人间是不需要妖的。”

杨九郎脑海里都是张云雷住进他家来，贪婪地享受人间的模样。他以为张云雷只是喜欢和他在一起，哪里想到那是张云雷第一次来人间，对什么都好奇。

如果张云雷不再能够看这天下一眼，那他该多委屈，他一直喜欢的人间容不下他，不让他有一点容身之地，这就是他爱着的人间。

“那他会死吗？”

“当然，他要是不离开你，他就得死。妖有妖该去的地方，反正不是人间。”

这才是杨九郎害怕的地方。张云雷和他在一起，就会死。天知道他怎么忍住了和张云雷的亲密，他的担忧大过了他的害怕，他不想张云雷死。

04

收妖师来的那一天，阳光明媚。连续下了几天的雨终于放晴，难得的好天气。

杨九郎正看着茶水，第一道已经过过了，就等着第二道茶水开，便可以喝了。杨九郎对别的到还不怎么上心，唯独对这些张云雷要喝的茶水感兴趣。

滚过的茶水烫到了自己的手，杨九郎失手打掉了茶盏，外面天色大变。他扔下茶具跑出去，只看到了张云雷跪在地上，咬着牙冷漠地看着收妖师。

张云雷看到杨九郎，眼中有了动容的神色，他想要上前，杨九郎因为他这个动作向后退了几步。

“你刚刚说，你不伤害杨九郎，可是你看看，杨九郎他会走向你吗？”收妖师脸上满满的不屑，妖就是妖，动了情也依旧不能原谅。

人间的真情如果真的坚硬不摧，哪有这么多的泪水流下来，汇成河，汇成海。杨九郎的身上还有茶叶的清香，是他第一次见到张云雷的时候，给他沏的茶水。张云雷爱喝，可是杨九郎知道，这并不是什么好的茶叶，只是因为那是张云雷第一次和杨九郎见面。

“九郎......”张云雷欲言又止，张口的时候却什么都说不出来，只是低声叫他的名字。

“你猜他会上前吗，张云雷，你敢不敢和我打个赌？”收妖师挑了挑眉，悠闲自得地找了个地方坐下来，“看看他会不会上前，会不会救你。”

“就因为那些和你厮混的日子。”

杨九郎退步的那几个动作让张云雷皱紧了眉头。杨九郎嫌弃他了，就因为他是一只妖，从寺庙里回来那天张云雷就有预感了，虽然杨九郎什么都没说。

张云雷没有伤过杨九郎。他是妖不假，刚入人间，受杨九郎照拂。虽然同类告诉他，人和妖是万万不能有感情的，人妖殊途，伤人又伤己。

可是情动的时候不能控制，张云雷喜欢杨九郎，喜欢亲他的嘴唇，舔他的耳垂。他最喜欢杨九郎抱着他的腰，蹭着他的脸。杨九郎是个温柔的人，他喜欢杨九郎。

“乱入人间，勾引凡人企图不轨，若是你认，我可以饶你一命，放你去修行。早日得到成仙去吧。”

杨九郎双手握紧，咬着后槽牙说不出来话，他后退是为了张云雷好，是在救他的命。可是他的心太疼了，他多想上前，把张云雷拉起来。他好想抱住张云雷，他好想紧紧地抱住张云雷，大声告诉他我不怕的，就算你是妖我也不害怕。

“我认，但是我想和他说几句话。”张云雷站起来，他还是笑着的样子，转过身来看着杨九郎的时候，已经把眼中的时候情绪藏进了心里。

如果能够把他的心掏出来给杨九郎看，悲喜欢欣都有。随便挑起一缕，都和杨九郎有关。

“即使他怕你畏惧你，你也要如此执着吗？”

张云雷没理会旁人的问答，他缓缓地走过去，站在杨九郎面前：“九郎，你别怕。”

“遇见你的那天，雨很冷。但是茶是热的，我的心也是热的。九郎，谢谢你。”

清澈的眼睛里再没有对这个世界的好奇，依旧明亮着，但是也同样黯淡了下去。是在责怪杨九郎吗，不是，杨九郎已经给了张云雷太多的温柔，带张云雷看了这人间的美妙时光，哪怕这时光太短了，有过也是好的。

杨九郎突然上前，他想要拉住张云雷的袖子，但是张云雷走得决绝，并没有要等他的意思。杨九郎不管身旁的小和尚如何劝他，他依旧跟了上去。

“他没有勾引我，是我自己，是我自己喜欢他的。人和妖为什么不能在一起，他没伤害我，我知道他不会伤害我。”

“就算他要伤害我，我也认了，都是我的错，和他没关系。你们放过他，不要伤害他。”

张云雷停住了脚步，他回头望着杨九郎，淡淡地笑着。杨九郎因为张云雷的回头顿住了脚步，他刚刚还是能说的，可是张云雷一看向他，他便什么都说不出口了。

杨九郎使劲地擦掉自己脸上的泪，小声地求着张云雷：“你别走了，我保护你。”

双手合十，张云雷摇了摇头，给杨九郎鞠了一躬之后，就消失在了天边。收妖的人一同不见了，杨九郎垂坐在地上，终于还是让眼泪掉了下来。

小和尚于心不忍，将他搀起来。

“你真的喜欢他吗？”

“喜欢。”

“那你为什么要躲他？”

杨九郎勉强被搀扶起来，他愣愣地看着天边，他觉得一切都像是一场梦。可是他身上的茶叶味道骗不了人，他的心也骗不了自己。

“因为我很贪心，我不仅想要他活着，我还想要他好好地活着。我想要他继续留在他喜欢的这个人间，把所有的欢喜，都经历一遍。”

“放心吧，他会修炼成仙，位列仙班的。”小和尚拍了拍他的肩膀。

05

人和妖真的不能在一起吗，作恶的妖要除，没作恶的妖也要除。

人间向来是这样吗，什么都容得下，也什么都容不下。

杨九郎偶尔也会想起那个来过他生命中的清秀少年，淘气地逗着他笑，又在风雨交加的夜晚紧紧地抱着他。天真无暇的脸上全是笑意，那个人会说：“九郎，我好喜欢你。”

如果他能够好好修行，现在必定是一个好看的小神仙，依旧不懂忧愁烦恼，也许会把杨九郎给忘记。很多人劝杨九郎，要他娶亲成家，可是杨九郎说，他还要再等等。

杨九郎等什么，只有他自己知道。

也许是在等一个雨天，在等那个湿透了半边肩膀浑身发颤又双手冰凉的少年敲开他的门，再问他一次：“可以讨一杯茶水暖暖身子吗？”

杨九郎还是会让他进来的，不管他是人是妖，他总觉得自己能够等到的。哪怕人间不是那么美好，他也想要陪着那个人一起，只要两个人在一起，怎么都是好的。

陪他笑眼如花，陪他把这世间最有的美好，都印刻在他的心上。

雨水落下的毫无征兆，茶水沸了一遍，杨九郎把水倒掉。第二道茶才刚沏好，他听着雨声，从那雨声中分辨出了那么一点不同寻常的声音。

像是敲门声，一下又一下地扣着门。

杨九郎一下子站起来，撑着伞走到门口，就听见门口有人说话。

“外面天冷，请问可不可以讨一杯茶水暖暖身子？”

茶早就沏好了，一直等着人来和喝。

Fin


End file.
